LOS DULCES DE PAPI -ADAP-
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Cuando los planes de Bella para Halloween se hacen humo, se queda irritada y aburrida. Cuando su padrastro llega a casa, no puede apartar los ojos del ángel caído en botas altas y una minifalda. La tensión sexual que hay entre padrastro e hija explota, y Bella se encuentra ansiando los dulces de su papi.


Hola chicas aquí vengo con esta historia corta pero muy buena a mi gusto espero les guste.

La historia no es mía sino de Alix Store y los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados a ambos para adaptarlos.

Los dulces de papi

ARGUMENTO:

Cuando los planes de Bella para Halloween se hacen humo, se queda irritada y aburrida.

Cuando su padrastro llega a casa, no puede apartar los ojos del ángel caído en botas altas y una minifalda. La tensión sexual que hay entre padrastro e hija explota, y Bella se encuentra ansiando los dulces de su papi.

Capitulo único

Bella Swan irrumpió en su casa, lanzando su teléfono. ¡Genial! No habría fiesta de Halloween, y no había posibilidad de obtener un poco de azúcar por su cuenta. Jake, su cita, acababa de llamarla para cancelar, dándole de excusa que su abuela estaba enferma, a pesar de que podía escuchar una fiesta al fondo. No era como si Jake le importara, y seamos realistas, era probable que no pudiera conseguir ningún dulce esta noche o cualquier otra noche, pero eso era el principio de la cosa.

Bella miro su reloj, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella y sus amigos habían planeado ir en crucero por el río, en un barco que fue pagado por todos ellos. Habían estado presionándola para que llegara al muelle antes de que el barco se fuera, pero gracias a Jake iba a llegar tarde. Y ahora no había manera. En el momento en que Bella tenía que salir, ya iba quince minutos tarde. Y con el tráfico, incluso más.

Ella rodó sus hombros, sintiendo como las alas escarlatas se flexionaban con los músculos de sus hombros. Pasando su mano por el manto negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo, se pasó los dedos por su pelo chocolate. La diadema con cuernos era un poco tonta, pero había que mantenerlo por el momento. Justo ahora se mantendría vestida mientras examinaba sus opciones. Tal vez podría salvar esta noche, después de todo.

—Estúpido coche—murmuro, mirando hacia la calzada y el espacio vacío donde su coche por lo general estaba. Se le había descompuesto ayer y estaba en el centro con el mecánico. Le había dicho el día de hoy que tenía mal la tapa del distribuidor. Y eso iba a ser costoso, tendría que trabajar horas extras en la clínica donde trabajaba. Por lo menos como director de oficina, se podría programar algunas horas extras. No era como si su trabajo fuera realmente difícil.

Sonó el timbre y Bella se acerco a la puerta de entrada, sus botas escarlata fóllame, golpearon en el piso de madera. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y sonrió al truco o dulce.

—Feliz Halloween— dijo el líder del pequeño grupo, un niño en la adolescencia, por lo que Bella podría decir bajo su maquillaje de zombi, se detuvo abruptamente, con la boca abierta. —Whoa. Esta caliente, señora Swan— se escucho a Ralph desde el otro lado de la puerta, que al parecer, había experimentado un acelerado crecimiento.

Y, probablemente la pubertad, si la expresión con su boca abierta era un indicio.

—No soy señora—le corrigió ella, tratando de no rodar los ojos. Era un chico bastante guapo, pero un poco viejo para pedir truco o dulce.

Metió la mano en el plato, le hizo un gesto para que abriera su bolsa y trato de ignorar el hecho de que ella apenas estaba vestida. Los niños y sus hermanos menores la rodearon, charlando con entusiasmo. Estaban probablemente a mitad del camino de ingerir mucha azúcar.

Ella no envidiaba a los padres de estos niños, cuando estallaran en un coma por azúcar.

—Pero el hombre…

—Mi padrastro, ¿Recuerdas? No es mi marido. —A pesar de que le dio un escalofrió el pensar que la gente creyera que ella y su papa se habían casado, incluso las personas de menos de un metro cincuenta de altura de la escuela secundaria.

Ralph murmuró algo y se despidió, Bella se quedó un instante en la puerta, tratando de ocultar su suspiro. No importaba lo que sintiera por su padrastro, el era su papi y eso era todo. No importaba que fuera por lo menor veinte años mayor que ella, con la cabellera cobriza espesa, sus profundos ojos esmeralda y un cuerpo que no podía ser pasado por alto.

Tampoco importaba que estuviera solo y célibe por lo que ella podía decir, después de que había perdido a su madre hacia cinco años. Ellos habían convivido mucho bajo el mismo techo.

No importaba que cada vez que pensara en él, sus bragas se mojaran. ¡No!

Bella fue por su agenda he hizo varias llamadas. No tuvo suerte, todo el mundo estaba trabajando, o en horas extras en su trabajo, o en el crucero por el río. Podría ir a cualquiera de los bares de la ciudad, pero no quería hacerlo sola. En equipo, podrían esquivar la atención masculina, y no siempre era bueno, pero sabía que estaría más a gusto con sus amigas.

El timbre sonó varias veces más y Bella cruzó la sala para repartir caramelos a los niños del barrio. ¿Dónde estaba su papi de todos modos? Él debería estar en casa ahora. Miro su reloj, eran las ocho y media, su turno en el hospital debería haber terminado hacía noventa minutos. Sabía que él había tomado unas horas extras para que los médicos que tenían niños pequeños pasaran la tarde con ellos pidiendo dulces. Tal vez había conseguido un bocado para comer o algo así.

Entró en la cocina, abrió una botella de vino y vertió un poco en un vaso. Después de toda la tensión del día, entre el trabajo, su coche y esta estúpida situación con Jake, sus músculos estaban hechos nudo y necesitaban relajarse. Levantó un brownie de chocolate y lo llevó a su boca, le dio un lento mordisco, sus ojos se cerraron. Entre el trabajo y prepararse para la noche, no había cenado, pensando que obtendría algún mordisco en el barco. Ahora su estomago rugía, haciéndole saber que tenía que alimentarse mejor así misma regularmente.

Entre sorbo y sorbo de su vino, se terminó su brownie, e iba a tomar un segundo brownie cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y alguien exclamó. Se dio la vuelta, atrapó el chocolate entre los labios y sonrió.

Edward Cullen no sabía en que día vivía, maldita sea, entró en su casa, agotado después de un turno de doce horas en el hospital y se paró, mirando en estado de shock.

No había esperado que Bella estuviera en casa, y desde luego no esperaba que tuviera puesto ese disfraz. Un gruñido que ni siquiera trato de frenar se le escapó y se quedó en el aire entre ellos. Ella estaba inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, un trozo de chocolate presionando contra sus carnosos labios, una copa de vino en la otra mano.

Estaba vestida para Halloween o para un papel protagónico en una película pornográfica acerca de los ángeles caídos. Su camisa color negro y rojo se ajustaba a sus formas, sus pechos se derramaban en la parte superior, y la falda, si se pudiera llamar falda a lo que usaba, terminaba un par de centímetros debajo de su entrepierna. Unos cuernos salían de su cabeza y llevaba botas altas de un color rojo. Y las alas de color escarlata se desplegaban detrás de ella.

Se veía como el pecado y quería ahogarse en ella.

Edward podía sentir como se endurecía debajo de los pantalones marrones que llevaba, los pantalones que no ocultaban un carajo.

Arrancó su mirada, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una cerveza quitándole la tapa. Se había tomado la mitad de la cosa antes de que pensara que podía tener el control suficiente para intentar mantener una conversación.

—Pensé que ibas a salir.

—Jake me canceló—respondió ella, con nitidez en su voz. Le escuchó un sonido profundo de su garganta, puramente sexual que hizo que su polla empezara a palpitar y a doler, luego tragó, terminando su cerveza de un trago, y colocando la botella vacía de cerveza en el mostrador.

Edward se volvió entonces, viendo que ella seleccionaba otro brownie y se lo llevó a la boca. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de él, sus ojos revoloteaban cerrados y él no podía apartar los ojos. Verla comer el pedazo de chocolate era una experiencia sexual.

Cielos, te necesito, le dijo en silencio, dejando caer su mano sobre su dura polla, se permitió un solo apretón, antes de que recordara que estaba mal, quitó la mano. Quería a su pequeña y no era correcto. Estaba casi malditamente cerca del incesto.

¡Maldita sea! No tenían ningún vínculo biológico, se había casado con su madre cuando ella era una estudiante de segundo año en la escuela secundaria. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que cinco años más tarde estarían diciéndole adiós a su madre, cuando un cáncer agresivo se la había llevado solo dos meses después del diagnóstico.

Desde entonces, Edward y Bella lo habían hecho bien solos. Ella trabajaba en una clínica adjunta al hospital, donde él trabajaba en la sala de emergencias. Ellos eran amigos cercanos, compañeros de habitación, la única familia que tenían.

Pero nada sexual ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Había sentido la carga sexual desde la primera vez que Bella había vuelto a casa desde la universidad, saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla muy fina, dejando al descubierto sus kilométricas piernas bronceadas. Ella había pasado tan cerca de él que juraría, después de todos estos años, que había presionado sus pechos contra él deliberadamente, su mano fantasmal sobre su abdomen. Pero mientras que su madre hubiera estado viva, solo había sido un coqueteo, una línea prohibida que solo había mirado con curiosidad, pero nunca se había acercado, y desde luego nunca la había cruzado.

Y cuando Rene había muerto, ambos habían estado demasiado destrozados para ir hasta allí. Bella se había establecido de vuelta en casa después de ir a la universidad, a pesar de que, antes de que su madre hubiera muerto, había estado hablando de tomar un lugar en la ciudad. Habían creado rutinas donde su atracción sexual jamás se había discutido o tratado, a pesar de que parecían necesitarse el uno al otro. Y Edward la oía gritar a altas horas de la noche, sus gemidos guturales endurecían su polla, no importaba lo cansado que estuviera.

Había aprendido a correrse con sus gritos, se despertaba y comenzaba a susurrar. Y en la oscuridad de la noche, se imaginaba que estaba derramando su semen en su garganta o el fondo de su coño mojado.

Ahora con ella en ese disfraz, todas las apuestas estaban lanzadas.

Jake era un idiota al hacer caso omiso de esto. Sin duda estaría persiguiendo otra falda. Niño estúpido, era siempre el mismo problema.

Los ojos de Edward se sintieron atraídos por la garganta de Bella, la forma en que se tragó el chocolate, la sonrisa que tocó sus labios, un poco de miga de chocolate se aferró a la parte más gorda de su labio inferior. El chocolate contra su lápiz labial escarlata lo estaba volviendo loco, y el camino hacia ella invadiendo su espacio personal, deslizando su mano sobre su boca y enseguida en sus labios.

Su lengua salió como una flecha, la punta acaricio a un lado de su dedo, y se quejó. Toda pretensión de nobleza se marchó, ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. E iba a obtener lo que quería.

Él la miro de arriba abajo, pasándose una mano nerviosa por su pelo.

—Te vez increíble— le dijo a Bella, su voz era áspera y ronca. —Si te vistieras más a menudo así. Conducirías a un hombre a la locura.

—Es solo un disfraz, papi—le susurró, sus ojos grandes y luminosos, el olor de su coño volviéndolo loco.

—Es por Halloween, ¿Verdad? —pregunto, dando un paso atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Tenía que salir de su espacio personal, no podía pensar con el olor de su coño flotando entre ellos y agarrándole las bolas.

—Quien no lo haría, disfrazarse y pedir dulces—ella respondió, con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Te encanta el dulce, no? Sabes que las chicas que comen muchos dulces tienen los dientes picados.

Ella se movió y dejo la copa de vino. Sus uñas pintadas de rojo contrastaban en la luz, contra su bata azul, si se movía un poco más rozaría sus pezones. Sus caderas se hicieron hacia delante y las sintió como un puñetazo, a pesar de que había tratado de frenarla.

—Me encanta el dulce—susurró mientras se balanceaba hacia enfrente, casi rozando los labios sobre los de él, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, y la maldita falda se subió indecentemente, mostrándole el blanco virginal de sus bragas.

Apretó los puños mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante inclinándose por un recipiente que contenía algunos dulces de maíz (Es un dulce muy popular en estados Unidos se llama dulce de maíz por sus colores que imitan el color del maíz) y dulces de mantequilla de maní. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia él, una pieza de maíz dulce se apretaba contra sus labios y su lengua estaba chasqueando la punta.

Su polla se sacudió una vez más en sus pantalones.

—No me jodas mas, Bella— gruño él, moviéndose hacia delante, volteándola y aprisionándola entre él y el mostrador. Estaba encorvada, su pelvis bien ajustada en contra del mostrador, su culo se presionaba con un buffet sensual. Y él era un hombre hambriento.

—Debo tomarte aquí.

— ¿Y que estas esperando? —lo desafío ella.

Esa actitud lo estaba fastidiando. Se olvido de que él era el dueño de la casa, el que hizo las reglas. Ella tenía mucho que aprender, a partir de ahora.

La sensación de Edward detrás de ella, su polla presionando contra la curva exuberante de su culo, frotando su pubis en el mostrador, emocionaba a Bella más allá de la razón. Ella había querido a Edward durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, no podía recordar un momento en que no fantaseara acerca de él en algún nivel. Ese había sido su secreto a lo largo de sus años de instituto.

Justo antes de haberse ido a la universidad, casi había cruzado la línea, y desde entonces, había sido diferente. Algo que no era totalmente sexual, pero que había estado siempre allí hirviendo debajo de la superficie y había reconocido que ambos eran criaturas sexuales. Un par de veces había jugado con su excitación sexual. Edward había contribuido con sus miradas cuando había salido de la ducha "accidentalmente".

Pero todo había terminado cuando su mamá había muerto, pero Bella sabía que Edward todavía tenía necesidades, incluso si no se atrevía a reconocerlo exteriormente. Para ella, de todos modos. Suponía que debía salir, aunque nadie lo mencionaba. Y siempre lavaba las sábanas que manchaba con su semen, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, poniendo él mismo la lavadora.

Él no era tan viejo, solo veinte años mayor que ella, y solo a mediados de sus cuarenta y tantos, aunque parecía por lo menos diez años más joven. Y tenía que tener un impulso sexual saludable si la polla dura presionando contra su culo era cualquier indicación.

Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, lamiendo el otro pedazo de maíz dulce. Los ojos de Edward estaban clavados en su boca, y ella gimió alrededor de la punta de la golosina, chupando y girando el dulce en su boca.

Lo saco con un pop, consciente de que se estaba presionando aún más contra ella. Ella se arqueó, frotando su pelvis contra el borde de la barra de granito.

—Esto está muy duro, papi—dijo jadeando, dejando el resto de los dulces y aferrándose al mostrador con ambas manos, empujando su culo en su dirección.

—Por favor.

— ¿Por favor, que? —él pregunto, su lengua trazando la concha de su oreja. — ¿Por favor, que pequeña?

Ella gimió, las palabras fueron derecho a su coño. Ella sabía que él amaba el juego que estaban jugando, el de papi y su hija, pero ella no esperaba que su coño chorreara jugos pegajosos con el pensamiento de este hombre, su papi, Follándola. Ella debía haberlo negado porque estaba segura como el infierno que, él también lo deseaba.

—Por favor—concluyó ella, incapaz de articular algo más que eso. No le importaba lo que hiciera, o como lo hiciera, solo que ella estuviera abajo y le diera duro.

—Sólo un momento—él le susurro, dejando su oído, arrastró su boca por la nuca. Ella gimió cuando sintió que él quitaba su peso, y se quedó boquiabierta al sentirlo llegar debajo de su falda y bajarle las bragas, dejando al descubierto su húmedo coño para el fresco aire de octubre.

— ¡Papi!

—Shhh, cariño, Papi está aquí—cayó de rodillas, separando sus piernas, la jaló para que se inclinara, mientras él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, sintió como su aliento se movía por encima de su agujero y luego en su coño. Soplando una corriente de aire sobre su coño y luego sus labios llegaron hasta su jugoso clítoris.

— ¡Papi! —ella grito y el gimió mientras comía su coño, sus vibraciones la desgarraban. Comenzó a lamer y chupar su coño, metiéndole un dedo para sondear dentro de ella. Él encontró su punto G con precisión clínica y comenzó a dibujar círculos en él.

— ¡Oh, cielos!—Bella estaba lista para saltar de su piel, cuando las sensaciones construían rápidamente, la necesidad de ir al baño y terminar con esas ondas de deseo, que quemaban su coño desde su interior y luego salían al exterior. Ella tomo uno de sus senos, pellizcando y tirando del pezón, sacudiendo sus caderas sobre el rostro de su papi.

— ¡papi!, ¡papi!

Él la separo aún más, su lengua era como un arpón, y Bella se balanceaba sobre él, frotando su jugoso coño. Era increíblemente depravado y la excitó tanto. Luego volvió a entrar en ella con el dedo y le hizo algo con su lengua y los dedos al mismo tiempo, y ella gritó, incapaz de sostener el suficiente aliento, incapaz de pensar. Ella se estaba corriendo en olas, su cuerpo lo apretaba y lo soltaba, a pesar de que el invasor era demasiado pequeño para satisfacerla.

¡Cielos, ella necesitaba ser llenada! Ella necesitaba su polla.

Bella cerró los ojos, las sensaciones empezaron a disminuir, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la encimera de fresco granito. Su coño estaba empapado, empapado con su necesidad, y tan hinchado que estaba segura de que ella no sería capaz de conseguir que sus piernas se cerraran.

Papi se puso de pie, mirándola con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Su pene se presionaba firmemente contra la tela de sus pantalones, los bóxer no podían ocultar lo duro que estaba. Su almizcle, su olor penetrante se elevó sobre ella y empezó a caer de rodillas para devolverle el favor, cuando él negó con la cabeza.

Él llego a su alrededor y tomando el tazón de golosinas, haciendo que un dulce de mantequilla de maní estallara en su boca, y luego cerró la distancia entre ellos, capturando su boca en un profundo beso que sabía a él, a ella y a chocolate.

El sabor explotó sobre la lengua de Bella, ella comenzó a andar a tientas sobre el cordón de sus pantalones, dándose cuenta que sus manos eran incapaces de manejar con destreza el nudo que necesitaba deshacer. Ella murmuró, y empezó a buscar un cuchillo, pero papi se anticipó a lo que iba a hacer y dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa, deshizo el nudo de sus pantalones y los dejo caer al suelo. En un movimiento rápido dejo caer sus bóxer también.

—Incítate hacia el mostrador, pequeña. Papi está tomando su propio trato de Halloween.

Debió haber sonado ridículo, pero la necesidad en su voz hizo que todo lo demás se desvaneciera. Si quería hacérselo por detrás la primera vez, ¿Qué importaba? Con tal de que esa monstruosa polla estuviera enterrada profundamente, eso era lo único que importaba.

Era lo que ella necesitaba. A pesar de que su boca se hacía agua por él.

—Quiero chuparte.

—Más tarde. Quiero estar primero dentro de tu coño—respondió, bajando la mano por su espalda. Duro, la empujo un poco más hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que su dominación añadía otra capa a su excitación. Se inclinó, su pecho desnudo rozaba el mostrador. Las sensaciones del frío mostrador eran como dardos que la hicieron gemir y abrir las piernas un poco más, plantar sus botas firmemente en el piso de madera.

Papi se acercó por detrás, guiando su polla entre los labios de su coño, rozando su clítoris, su respiración era como un jadeo en su oído.

Bella se presionó hacia atrás, pidiéndole que entrara, su cuerpo le dolía.

—Por favor, papi.

—Paciencia—le susurró, terminando con un pequeño gruñido. —Te has estado burlando de mi durante años y ahora papi está consiguiendo un poco de dulce. Yo lo voy a saborear. Ahora te toca esperar, pequeña.

No había nada más, excepto el borde del mostrador para que Bella se aferrara a él, y estaba claro que no era lo suficientemente bueno para papi. La llevo a la sala y la bajó sobre el mullido brazo del sofá.

— Agárrate de los cojines—le dijo, al presionar la pelvis con firmeza contra el brazo del sofá. —Si eres buena, en algún momento vamos a hacer esto con alguien en el sofá debajo de ti. Tal vez uno de mis amigos… o uno de los tuyos.

Ella gimió, ante la idea de compartir a su papi con una de sus amigas o ella ser llenada por completo. Él sacudió la cabeza de su pene sobre su clítoris un par de veces, frotándola sobre el borde para una mayor estimulación.

Cielos, esto era bueno.

—O tal vez te voy a amarrar, toda abierta en mi cama y solo verte allí. Apuesto que te vez hermosa con pinzas en tus pezones y clítoris. —Sus dedos dejaron su polla y apretaron su clítoris, la punzada de dolor la hizo gemir y sollozar. Ella apretó su pelvis contra el sofá, con ganas de más estimulación. Pero a diferencia del mostrador, el sofá era mullido, dejándola con ganas de más.

—Papi. Por favor. Yo necesito…

—Esperarás el tiempo suficiente—respondió mientras su voz se apagaba. —Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto, Bella. Papi no te dejara ir ahora que te tiene. —Le pellizcó el clítoris duro y cuándo ella grito por el placer dolor, él se enterró dentro de su empapado canal, llenándola a rebosar, él sintió como si estuviera en casa como si debiera de estar allí enterrado. Dejó escapar un ronco grito de triunfo que se ahogó por su profunda satisfacción.

Papi comenzó a moverse en cortos movimientos, apretaba con una mano su clítoris y con la otra la sostenía por la cadera. Bella estaba apretando el cojín del sofá aferrándose a él, su mente estaba en blanco, su ser entero se centraban en las olas de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo.

La polla de papi la llenaba perfectamente, golpeando sus pesadas bolas sobre su clítoris con cada embestida. A medida que iba más rápido, sus dos manos la agarraban firmemente de sus caderas y golpeaba más largo, yendo increíblemente profundo, su excitación facilitaba el camino.

Bella apretó su coño en torno a él y sus golpes titubearon, dejando caer su cabeza en la espalda, su cabello húmedo acariciaba sensualmente sobre su delicada piel de los hombros y le hacían cosquillas en la nuca. Envalentonada por su reacción, ella comenzó una rápida pulsación apretar y soltar la acción le arranco un gemido a su papi.

—Pequeña…—jadeó, con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Por favor, papi! —ella rogó, ondeando a su alrededor, con una mano que soltó el cojín del sofá para tomar su muslo, con sus uñas pellizco la suave piel con pelo de allí. Ladeó la cadera hacia afuera aún más segura de que su papi la estaba sosteniendo y se movió un poco hacia abajo para que realmente pudiera entrar en su interior.

A él no le hacía falta una invitación grabada. Su cuerpo se curvó alrededor de ella y entro más y más rápido dentro, sus golpes la castigaban, casi al punto del dolor. Pero no del todo. Era solo un estímulo suficiente para conducir necesidad más y más, el ligero golpeteo de sus bolas sobre su clítoris, finalmente rompieron sus defensas.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejando salir todo el aire, y la dejó suspendida por un momento interminable. Entonces ella estaba gritando, gritando, arañando el cojín y sus piernas y su coño volaban, apretándose a su alrededor, los chorros de su semen llenando su hambriento coño.

Bella vagamente escuchó a alguien gritando, largas e interminables respiraciones, hasta que la persona se quedó sin oxigenó, y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba con ella. Ella abrió la boca, tragando en grandes respiraciones aire, su coño temblaba por las réplicas de su orgasmo, y todavía sentía la dura polla de su papi, dentro de ella.

Él gimió contra su espalda, depositando un suave beso contra su columna vertebral, y se retiró de ella lentamente. Bella se quejó de la perdida de él, volviéndose, lo miro a los ojos. La gran polla de su papi estaba roja oscuro, casi púrpura y estaba llena con su semen.

Ella cayó de rodillas, con las piernas temblando amenazadoramente por el colapso de todos modos, y lo limpió poco a poco con su lengua, limpiando sus jugos y dejando que el sabor se concentrara en su alma.

Después de unos segundos, él sacudió la cabeza, su piel se puso de gallina y la jaló para que se pusiera sobre sus pies.

—Estoy demasiado sensible—le murmuró, acercándola en sus brazos.

Después de un momento, se inclinó, deslizando un brazo debajo de sus piernas y levantándola en brazos como si no pesará nada. La llevó al piso de arriba y al dormitorio principal, la depositó en la cama. Sus manos se movieron hacia sus botas y Bella extendió sus piernas, él se las quitó con manos suaves y pacientes. Cuando estuvo descalza, se puso de pie, quitándose el resto del disfraz, incluso los cuernos de diablo y los lanzó en una esquina.

Papi se quitó la bata y su camiseta, se subió a la cama, y ella colocó besos suaves sobre su pecho, la punta de su lengua dando vueltas sobre un pezón. Él se echó a reír, una de sus manos tomó suavemente de su pelo y tiró de él hasta ponerla sobre su espalda.

—Más tarde, Bella. Tenemos tiempo para todo eso más tarde. Toda una vida—añadió un momento después, mirándola a los ojos con timidez. —Vamos a dormir. Tendremos otra ronda de truco o dulce más tarde. Feliz Halloween.

—Feliz Halloween, papi. Espero que te gustaran los dulces.

—Lo hicieron.

Bueno chicas es corto pero muy picante no ustedes que dicen dejen comentarios gracias. Lore


End file.
